diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/20 June 2018
06:39:25 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 06:39:32 can i tell ya somethin 06:39:41 i'm honestly a little paranoid 06:39:42 like 06:39:53 not "i'm not so sure" paranoid 06:40:05 i fucking SCAN my back to make sure nobody's there to kill me 06:40:35 it dissapears every now and then (da paranoia) 06:40:43 sometimes tho i just get the urge to look back 06:40:58 its honestly kind of annoying at this point 06:42:42 also fallen 06:42:45 tpt.io 06:42:47 for gods sake 06:42:52 yknow why 06:42:57 in arras you have devmode 06:43:03 tpt gives you a GODmode 06:43:10 you can litterally program more than tanks in 06:43:20 you can like 06:43:25 make new elements to play with 06:43:29 for new bunkers 06:44:01 computers (yes you can make a pc in tpt, some are a 6th/8th of the screen and respond rather fast, also programmable) 06:44:06 cities. 06:44:41 plus the devs made 2 addons ("DLC" if we take it ea's way) 06:44:44 free by the way 06:44:58 and if you download the first, the script manager 06:45:07 it allows you to get the addons made by the community 06:45:11 its like a sort of gmod 06:45:17 but in a falling sand style 06:45:25 and there's a multiplayer 06:45:35 so i guess i can show you my modded shit 06:52:07 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 06:53:43 you're wrong tbh 06:53:56 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:The_Most_epic_concept_in_history11!1 this is the best 06:56:28 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Lol 06:56:30 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Name 07:07:09 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 07:07:29 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 07:07:47 Hi. 07:08:13 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" All holy books changed 07:08:13 <Özün_Oldun> Same text now for all of them 07:08:24 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I'll show u first paragraph 07:09:04 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Fighter is the best thing ever 07:09:04 <Özün_Oldun> It shall lay in our souls for the duration of our lifetime. Fighter mains will rise to heaven, but if not, the will go to hell and face they wrath of Satan. 07:09:04 <Özün_Oldun> 07:09:04 <Özün_Oldun> All the Holy Books changed to this 07:09:45 Phew, you saved me from looking like a extremist moron. 07:10:41 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yep 07:10:47 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" What's your main 07:11:11 Main? 07:11:22 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Main tank that u use 07:12:06 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 07:12:13 I used to use Skimmer and Rocketeer (After they came out.) 07:12:38 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 07:12:55 Before that, I suppose it was Hybrid. 07:36:21 what do you hear when someone raises their eyebrow? 07:36:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN25ghkfgQA 07:46:28 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 07:47:19 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 07:52:23 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 07:52:53 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 08:46:51 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 08:47:08 why am i even checking 08:47:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" idk ether 08:47:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" either* 09:56:44 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 09:57:15 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 10:17:22 so i deleted my smb save file and got to the end and did the dark world bits and the bandagoos and got characters 10:17:25 am i insane orrr 11:02:47 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 11:03:01 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:49:05 is it weird i can taste my own tounge 11:49:17 a bit bland tasting honestly 11:49:43 like a dash of blood (taste of meat/muscle basically) and just 11:49:45 a bland taste 11:49:54 like the taste you get when you wake up 11:49:58 that bland taste in your mouth 11:49:59 yknow 12:44:46 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 12:59:15 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 12:59:44 d 13:02:28 /S4S/ = LITERALLY FUCKING GOD 13:03:02 HEIL YOSHO 13:10:32 http://is2.4chan.org/s4s/1529499175792.jpg 13:24:15 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 14:19:21 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:20:34 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:25:07 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:25:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:36:51 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 14:54:56 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:26:45 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:56:53 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:56:56 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:58:44 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:58:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:55:44 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:55:46 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:57:34 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:57:35 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:15:13 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:15:15 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:16:43 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:16:44 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:02:26 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:02:55 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:02:56 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:48:46 i'm on the last chapter of super meat boy 18:48:48 i just wiped my save 18:48:52 and completed the game 18:48:57 i think i have a teeny problem 19:57:32 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 19:58:22 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 20:56:51 -!- Mega the secret agent has joined Special:Chat 20:56:54 -!- Mega the secret agent has left Special:Chat 20:57:05 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Rip 21:02:42 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:02:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:10:15 <Özün_Oldun> Ace" Yo Fallen 21:10:15 <Özün_Oldun> Stop Ursuuling 21:12:12 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 21:30:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:31:37 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:52:32 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:01:11 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:01:26 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:01:26 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:01:56 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:10:45 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" hi 22:10:59 falcon's better 22:11:12 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" no 22:11:24 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" i wanna show u something 22:15:51 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" go too discord 22:20:56 go too hell m8 lol roasted eksdee 2018 06 20